Last Stand
by Macbeth 7768
Summary: GiftFic for Undercover Dark Knight. A one-shot about Selena, a fascinating character to write.


Hey guys, especially Undercover Dark Knight, my victim, I mean recipient, of this giftfic. I'd just like to warn you that the ending is quite depressing, and most of this was written in a great hurry. Anyway, I hope it's good. Enjoy!

* * *

Historically, leaders have had more influence on the led than people might first think. While it is true that leaders lead by giving orders, they often also lead by example, being as they feel the led should be, and hoping to be emulated.

However, in the blazing sun of the Battle of Za'albul Marsh, Selena hoped deep inside her that her soldiers did not emulate her deep-set doubts. As the battle raged, and gradually drew closer to her, Selena looked back on when she first began to doubt, when this horrible chain of doubt began its insidious hold on her.

She had been dispatched to the port town of Bethroen, to hunt down Duessel. She had already quelled doubts about the veracity of Duessel's alleged treason, reasoning that the Emperor must have known something she did not.

She arrived by boat at the town, along with a small handpicked force, ready to face Duessel. She had expected anything from a hostile welcome to outright refusal from Duessel to see her. She had not expected Duessel to greet her cordially. As she had to deal with this unexpected cordiality, she kept her tone measured. "Duessel, I bring grim news for you."

The Obsidian frowned. "What? Is the Emperor dead? One of the generals?"

Selena gave a forced chuckle. "No, Duessel. But you soon will be. General Duessel," she continued, waving down his protest, "I sentence you to death for high treason against His Majesty Emperor Vigarde and the Empire of Grado." With that brief formality, Selena waved soldiers forward, and watched as Duessel retreated with his entourage. She returned to the gate, and mounted Minerva. Here she would stay, to keep Duessel from escaping. She expected Duessel to try to escape. She even half-expected to see the Renatian-Frelian coalition.

She had not expected Valter to come and relieve her of her command. She had said as much. "Why this sudden replacement? Am I not adequate for the job?"

"No," Valter replied, his voice smooth with the slightest condescension. "The Emperor has doubts as to your…loyalty. He was afraid you would join Duessel. I personally believe that those fears are somewhat unfounded, but orders are orders. I'll take over here. Go back to the capital."

Selena had sighed, but had done as Valter said. When she returned to the Capital, the Emperor saw her immediately.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty." Selena had knelt down before the Emperor, but he had ordered her to rise.

"Yes, Selena. I have a task for you. In recent months, I have had…doubts…about your loyalty. Never mind their," he continued, waving her down, "But the fact remains. I knew immediately I could not trust you with such a crucial task as executing a traitor, especially since you and he were…close."

The way he said the last word twanged a sensitive spot in Selena, and she spoke up. "Your Majesty, may I speak freely?" When the Emperor nodded, she continued, "Your Majesty, I am insulted that you believe I could not handle myself against a _friend_ when the Empire was on the line. I-" She stopped as the Emperor held his hand up.

"Selena, that is why I called you here. The task I am to give you will solidify your loyalty in my eyes, and redeem you."

Selena blinked, then swallowed, then replied. "What is my task?"

Later, she would regret that question, as she realized quickly that her task was a suicide mission. The army she would face had conquered Fort Rigwald, broken through Valter's task force, and reportedly had defeated the Ghost Ship in open combat on the way to Taizel. They then tore through a detachment of Grado Troops, with those horrid monsters fighting against them! How was she to stop them? And then, when she took the Dragon Girl captive, the girl had filled her mind with more doubt.

She had made sure the girl stayed by her at all times. She remembered that the girl had a strange name. Myrrh. Like an embalming spice. Equally as strange as her name was what she said to Selena in the brief time

"Emperor Vigarde isn't himself…is he?" The question was innocent enough, but Selena felt a slight twinge of an emotion she couldn't quite place as she responded.

"No…he's different now," she replied, her voice distant, trying to steer away from the conversation.

Myrrh had other ideas. "You're a mage…aren't you?" When Selena nodded, she continued. "Can't you feel it? All of Grado is covered in the sickly magics of the Demon King. Especially…"

"Don't say it." Selena's voice was hard as stone, and normally a soldier would have expected to be incinerated upon hearing it. But Myrrh was no soldier. As Selena looked back, she realized that she was glad that Myrrh said what she said.

Myrrh said, simply, "Especially Emperor Vigarde. Something about the Demon King has taken hold of him. Why do you fight for him?"

Selena, by some miracle, managed to keep her voice even as she responded. "I don't think I'm fighting for His Majesty anymore. I fight for Grado. I fight for my land. Ephraim is invading my land. I will fight him to the death."

That was the end of that conversation. She returned Myrrh to the coming Renatians, and prepared for battle.

And now, in the battle, she realized that a certain man with a lance was advancing towards her island in the marsh. She instantly recognized his teal hair and blue armor for the hair and armor of Prince Ephraim. She did not want to fight him. She tried to make him leave. She conjured fire and sent it to frighten him, but he was unwavering. When he was just across the watery channel from her, he hailed her, saying, "General Selena! You are losing this battle! If you lay down your weapons and surrender to us, I can guarantee that you will not be hurt by any Renatian or Frelian soldier."

Selena smiled in return. "I decline."

Ephraim was surprised by her laconic and negatory response. "Why fight? You know the Emperor is being controlled! You know something's wrong with this war! Why do you keep fighting?"

Selena's face was set hard as she answered, "I cannot betray my country. I swore my life to it. You understand."

Ephraim shook his head. "Are there any words that will sway you?"

Selena shook her head, though this time in negation than exasperation. "No."

Ephraim set his lance in and began advancing along a small footbridge. "Then, I bid you find rest."

Selena laughed. "_I_ find rest? Forgive me if I have been misleading you, Prince. _You_ are the one who should be hoping for rest in death." With that final declaration, Selena fired off a barrage of Elfires. The powerful spells crashed into the bridge, erupting into columns of flame. When the smoke cleared, she saw Ephraim, standing on the side of the bridge opposite her, with a shorter spear than before in his hand. He then reared back, and threw the spear at her.

Despite the large amount of time she had to react, Selena was still shocked by the attack, and was momentarily distracted as she moved Minerva to evade the projectile. As she did so, she realized the true purpose of the attack: not to hurt her, but to give Ephraim time to cross the bridge, his lance in hand, to strike.

For the first time in her life, Selena Fluorspar felt panic, though it was mercifully brief, as in very short order, before she could conjure any spell, Ephraim had sent Minerva ahead to greet Selena in the afterlife, and Selena was on the ground, struggling to stand with a gashed leg. As Ephraim stood over her, and readied his lance, Selena did something wholly unexpected.

She fell onto his leg, and clutched his ankle. At first, she knew, he would take it as a plead for mercy, but as she felt the magic of fire course through her fingers and smelled the burning leather of Ephraim's boot, she knew her last stand would not be misinterpreted.

Thus satisfied with her last gesture of defiance, Selena barely felt the lance sink into her back and come out her chest into the ground, and only was aware of a brightening light, growing brighter and brighter with every passing instant…

* * *

Thanks for reading if you got all the way through this. Please review. Happy Christmas to all, especially Undercover Dark Knight!


End file.
